Never Ending Love
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Severus is telling a story about him and his wife Jane. a true love story, in the middle of war...this should be great...please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Never Ending Love…

**Prologue **

**Me:** Severus, love, are you going to tell these dear readers about how we came together?

**Severus**: if I have too, but I thought you were going to do it.

**Me: **I was my dear husband, but I thought it would be more appropriate for you to tell the story. (I smile as Severus grins)

**Severus:** Fine, I'm only doing this because I love you….and hopefully, Merlin Forbid, never have to tell this again.

**Me: **Aww….Sevvie….that means so much, You know how much I love you, thank you…I'm sure our readers would love to hear this romantic story, and….how we came together…

**Severus: **Jane…

**Me: **Yes?

**Severus: **Are you going to allow me to tell the story, or are you going to keep yakking your mouth and annoying the readers so much, that they would throw their computers up against the wall in aggravation? Sorry readers, she has a tendency to run her mouth…

**Me:** HEY! (Angry face) Fine, have it your way…

**Severus: **Thank you,

_**A/N I just thought this would be a cute story…and this isn't my real name…but for security reasons, I put a fake name…lol…please review…**_


	2. It begins

Chapter two: The Beginning…

Jane Foster, seventh year Gryffindor. Very talented witch indeed, Jane was one of the smartest witch of her age. (Not including that insufferable know-it-all, Hermione Granger). In fact, Jane had potions with Granger since their first year at Hogwarts, though, they never really communicate, because Granger always had a book up her nose, or endangering her life with Potter and Weasley. Anyhow, Jane was quite for the most part, though smart, at first, she knew how to keep her trap shut as I ask a question. She raised her hand, unlike Granger, who likes to blurt out the answer. Everyone knew that Jane and Granger were in unison, competing to be the _smartest_ witch of their century.

"Today, we are brewing Sleepless draught, the things that you need are written up on the board, Get a move on." Severus said as he moved to the desk. Jane had gotten her supplies and started her assignment. While she is working, Severus for some reason kept glancing over her direction.

Shoulder length dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes. Her figure is slim, and her outfits snug in all the right places…_what am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about a student that way…heaven forbid. You dirty old man. Keep grading those essays' _He thought to himself.

Jane, who was working on her potion kept looking over in his direction as well. She couldn't help think of how 'sexy' her potions master is.

'_If only he recognize me as the person I am, and not who I am. I know I am what…twenty years his junior, but I don't care, I think I am in love with the man. But he will never know it. If only I can turn back time, I'll find a way for us to be together. If only, if only.' _ Jane thought as she continued her work. As Jane was clearly unfocused, she accidently ruined her potion, and Professor Snape walked behind her and observed her work.

"Ms. Foster, if you are paying attention to your work, and not daydreaming about whatever it is you are daydreaming about, maybe you wouldn't have messed up this potion. You will have detention with me tonight, at eight. Make sure you are on time, and better not be late." Professor Snape said.

"Yes sir." Jane said, as she could fell his hot breath run down her bare skin. Then, after a while Professor Snape dismissed his class, Jane grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom.

As Jane left the classroom, she couldn't believe it. _'Detention with Professor Snape? This should be great…I get to spend 'alone' time with him…yeah! If only it weren't detention…I've never gotten detention…oh well…'_ Jane went to the common room and laid on her bed, thinking about tonight.

A/N I do not own anything…but I really wish Severus was MINE!.

**Severus: **Don't mind her readers….the next chapter will be great…and thanks to me, by giving you detention, things changed.

**Me:** yes, thank you so much…again…But I think what really captivated you was by my singing capabilities…which, if you haven't figured out by now, loyal readers, is that I have a great voice, and by singing, it lured my Sevviekins in my devious plan….(evil laugh).

**Severus: **you had no devious plan darling, I noticed your singing while you were cleaning the cauldrons… it was rather annoying, your singing is…she sings country music…that awful muggle music…

**Me: **Admit it Severus, you enjoyed it. And country is NOT bad…it's the greatest kind…others on the other hand…and please, Severus, you love my singing, why is it then you gave me that beautiful Fender guitar for my nineteenth birthday? Hmmm?

**Severus: ** If you don't shut that pie hole of yours this instant, the readers are not going to review, and leave this story…oh, readers, it would be a great honor for you to review, and record your thoughts, on this wonderful story _**I **_am telling.

**Me: **Fine, fine, fine…readers, click the review button…I have a feeling if Syble was right about this story, we would get a lot of reviews….I doubt it, Divination was certainly a waste of my time.

**Severus**: JANE! HUSH UP! And let the readers continue…my apologies…my wife has been a little excited lately, and I have no idea….anyways…review button…right down here…go on….click it…I KNOW you want to….


	3. Detention

Chapter three: Detention

Jane foster headed down to the dungeons ready for her detention with Professor Snape. She suddenly became nervous as she approaches the classroom door. She arrived five minutes before eight, she stood there, for another minute before she knocked.

"Enter" Professor Snape yelled. Jane obeyed his command and she entered the classroom.

"Ms. Foster, for your detention, I want those cauldron's which are five, to clean them. Make sure they are spotless." Professor Snape said, as jane walked towards the dirty cauldrons, Professor Snape stooped her.

"Oh, and no magic" Professor Snape added. Jane started cleaning the cauldron's, about thirty-five minutes or so, Jane was about to go insane because of the intense silence that was in the room. She then started singing in a low tone.

"I don't know what to say, I don't know if it really matters to you, how can I make you see…..it matters to me…." Jane kept singing the song as Professor Snape listened to her sing.

'_She had a nice voice, southern like, she can sing, that's for sure.'_ Professor Snape thought to himself.

"Ms. Foster, what in the world are you doing?" HE asked. Jane stooped what she was doing and she turned to face him.

"Sorry Professor Snape, I….I was singing. I apologize for disturbing you, it was just too silent for me." Jane said Professor Snape stared.

"Actually, Ms. Foster, it was quit soothing, so it would seem. Do you mind singing something else?" Professor Snape asked her. As he asked this, Jane was in complete shock, inside she felt like she was hyperventilating.

' _OMG OMG OH My God…" _She said to herself.

"Yes sir." She said, trying to breath.

"Well, sing something." Professor Snape said. Jane nodded then started singing.

"How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?" As she sand, Severus was amazed as she hit those high notes.

'_She can sing that is for sure, she's singing a love song….to me…what does that mean? I doubt she's singing it to me, she wouldn't love me. Would she?' _Severus asked himself. As Jane finished, she stared at him, looking deep within his cold black eyes. Severus is staring at her as well, and from staring at each other, both felt as though there was lightning that struck their body. Something between them connected, like two halves of a whole, finally becoming together, finding, ones soul mate.

"Ms. Foster, why did you choose that particular song?" Severus asked, his heart was ponding like a thousand knives. Waiting for an answer, hoping it was the answer he was looking for.

'_Would it be wrong to have a romantic relationship with Jane? I think she is of age, and she will be graduating at the end of the year.'_ Severus thought.

"I sang it because….because, that's how I feel right now." Jane answered. This confused Severus.

"What does that mean exactly? How do you feel?" Severus asked.

**Me: **oh…this is my favorite part…

**Severus: **Jane?

**Me: **Yes?

**Severus: **Shut your mouth and let me continue the story.

**Me: **Sorry….

"I feel, I feel love…Can I admit something Professor Snape?" Jane asked.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"It's hard to explain….I've been having these type of emotions lately every time I'm around you, I have butterflies when you come behind me during class, and watch me do my work. I think…I think, I might…." Jane couldn't say the word, afraid of being rejected, she turned around. Severus, then stood up from his chair and went towards her, he came behind her, and gently laid his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Jane was terrified and couldn't meet her eyes Severus, with his hand took hold of her chin, they looked deep in each other's eyes. Before Severus did the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

At first, it was a tender kiss, Jane, for a split second, hesitated but then returned the kissed. Then, then kiss deepened, a very passionate kiss indeed. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands rested on her hips, bringing her in his embrace, they kept kissing for a few more minutes, before finally but reluctantly breaking it off.

"Love?" Severus asked. Jane gave him a small smile.

"Yes. I love you…I don't know how, I don't know when. I just do. I understand…" Jane started to say, before Severus kissed her again.

"I love you too." He realized his feelings for the young witch. As soon as she finished her singing, he knew then that he loved her.

"Do you mind me asking how old are you Jane?" Severus asked.

"Nineteen. Does age really matter?" Jane asked. Severus smiled and kissed her again.

"No, age is just a number." He said, Jane embraced him, and they stayed like that throughout the whole detention.

**Me: **this is my favorite chapter so far….so romantic Sev…. You're so wonderful, I'm so glad you gave me detention that night.

**Severus: **Me too, though, I can't believe you interrupted one of the best moments ever…. You should be ashamed of yourself, you ruined a perfect moment, I'm sure the readers are very annoyed with you right now.

**Me: **Oh, they don't care….do you? But I do apologize though, I just got excited, because we finally announced our love for each other.

**Severus: **Yes, the readers do care…do you? Who are you going to believe? My wife? Or myself? Were you disappointed in Jane's behavior threw our confession? If you have comments, please, let us know, and write a review…that would be so grand…(sarcastically). And, if we get enough, that pleased us, we might continue…

**Me: **OH! Reviews are very nice (claps her hands and jumps up and down). Pretty please with sugar on top, leave reviews….

**Severus: **What songs did you sing darling? I forgot, and I'm sure the readers would like to know.

**Me: **Oh yes…readers, the songs I sang are not mine. The song 'It Matters To Me' Belongs to the wonderful Faith Hill, and ' How Do I' belongs to the great LeAnne Rimes.

**Severus**: Thank You.

**Me**: Your so very welcome.


	4. The Promise and Lizzy

Chapter 4: the Promise and Lizzy.

It has been a month after Jane's detention, and she for one, couldn't be happier. In a short period in time, her and Severus grew extremely close. Severus for one, couldn't be happier as well. This had been the best month of his life.

This Saturday, was hogsmeade weekend. She decided that she would enjoy a nice day of reading in the library and have some alone time for herself.

It was Saturday, noon, and almost everyone was at hogsmeade, Jane on the other hand went to the library like she hand planned earlier in the week. She was reading a novel, romance was the genre. She was engrossed in this novel for about a hour. Until someone tall and dark came behind her, she was sitting in the back so she though she was completely alone.

"Oh Merlin Severus, you scared me half to death." Jane said after Severus chuckled he bent down and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"I'm sorry Jane, but why are you in the library when you could be in hogsmeade?" Severus asked kneeling down so they can be eye leveled.

"I wanted some time to myself, but now that you're here…"She said as she kissed him. They both smiled.

"Would you like to go down by the lake?" Severus asked.

"I would love too, but I don't want the students to see, not that I'm ashamed to be with you, the complete opposite. you know how much I care for you." Jane asked.

"I found away Jane" Severus told her. She smiled.

"How?" She asked

"Have you ever heard of the invisibility potion?" Severus asked. Jane then felt completely idiotic that she didn't think of that before.

"How can I be so stupid? Of course I heard about it! I can be so dense sometimes, it's not even funny." Jane said. Severus laughed and kissed her again.

"It's fine Jane, here, I brought a couple with me, each one can last up to a hour, come on, let's go." Severus said.

"Okay, you brilliant potion's master you!" Jane laughed as Severus helped her up and handed her a potion, once they both took it, they became invisible, but they were able to see each other. They held hands and left the library to go out by the lake.

Once they arrived, Severus sat against the oak tree by the lake, and Jane sat in between his legs, making herself comfortable by laying her head against his chest, his arms were wrapped around her med-section.

"Jane?" Severus asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I know we've been together only for a month, but you are the best thing that happened to me, I love you Jane, and I want to give you this." Severus said handing Jane a black velvet box. Jane opened it and was astonished.

"It's a promise ring". Severus said. Jane was looking at the ring. It was silver, with little diamonds around it.

"Oh Severus, this is beautiful." Jane said in amazement.

"Look on the inside." Severus told her, she looked inside and read.

"My love for you is for all eternity…Oh Severus." Jane was speechless she couldn't believe it.

"Can you promise me something?" Severus asked sliding the ring on her right hand.

"Anything love" Jane responded.

"Promise me, no matter what, that we will always be together. I know I might seem like I'm rushing thing's, but without you in my life, I am nothing this last month has been amazing, and I want many more." Severus said. Jane smiled and answered him with a kiss.

"I promise you, when I graduate, I'll still be with you, I just want to be with you, you are my best friend, my true frind." Jane said and kissed him again. They stayed entwined for a couple of more minutes before heading back inside. They were still invisible, which is a very good thing.

It wasn't long before the students came back to Hogwarts from their enjoyable day at Hogsmead. Severus and Jane stood in front of Severus office.

"I guess I'll see you Monday. Sev." Jane said as she kissed him.

" Yeah, I'll see you Monday my love." Severus bent down and kissed her again good bye. Jane then, though reluctantly, separated from Severus ad headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

Once she arrived, she sat down on the couch in the common room and stared at the ring she had gotten from the love of her life.

'_I can't believe this, Last month Severus hated me, and that one little detention set us off. Oh severus, if only the students could see beyond your hard, cold interior, people could see you for who you are, kind, loving, sweet, funny, everything a man should be.' _ Jane thought to herself.

Then a person came up behind her, almost scaring her to death.

"Lord have mercy Lizzy, you scared the living crackers out of me." Jane said.

"I'm sorry Jane, but I was wondering how your day was" Lizzy said.

"It was the best" Jane said, she still hadn't told Lizzy about her and Severus.

"So…tell me about it. Did you like your alone time?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, I read in the library for a while then went by the lake, to dread." Jane said.

"That isn't all Jane, what is it? Wait…what's that on your finger? Is that a ring? Who are you seeing?" Lizzy asked a ton of questions.

"Alright, I guess I've been caught, but you must promise and swear not to tell a single soul." Jae said.

"Alright, Alright. I swear." Lizzy said. Jane stared at her friend.

"Fallow me." Jane said grabbing her hand and lead her to the girls bathroom, Jane looked underneath every stall, and placed a locking spell and a silencing spell.

"Please do not freak when I tell you this." Jane said. Lizzy nodded her head.

"I've been seeing Professor Snape." Jane said. Lizzy's mouth completely fell, her eye's pooped out, almost falling out of their sockets.

"You can…can't be serious! Professor Snape?" Lizzy said in shock.

"Yes, we've been dating this whole month of November, he gave me this ring. It's a promise ring." Jane said.

"He must really love you." Lizzy said looking at her friends ring.

"Yeah, he does, and I love him I know it seems like we're rushing into things, but with the war going on, you just never know, and this is the first time I've ever seen Severus this happy. We make each other happy. I think we are soul mates." Jane finished.

"But being in a relationship with a teacher? Isn't that illegal? What if Dumbledore finds out about you two? What will happen then?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's what I'm worried about Lizzy, but whatever happens we'll do it together. I am of age, so legally I don't think the Ministry can do anything about it. Or Dumbledore.: Jane said.

"Well, as much shock you have put me through in these last twenty minutes, I am truly happy for you, and Professor Snape, he needs to be happy about something, that something is you." I can't go against true love, what did you promise him?" Lizzy asked.

"We promised that no matter what we would always be together, that even after graduation, I'll be his, and he'll be mine. He loves me so much Lizzy, I've never felt like this before, It's like nothing can tear us apart, It's a remarkable feeling."

"I bet it is…well….let's get some shut eye….I'll see you tomorrow." Lizzy said.

"Alright…good night Liz…" Jane said.

"Good night." And with that, they headed up to the girls dormitory, and went to bed.

**Jane: **Sorry it took so darn long…it seems that Severus here got bored and procrastinated about telling our love story…

**Severus:** I did not procrastinate Jane dear…I was busy grading papers from stupid little children who doesn't want to be here.

**Jane: **Sure you have…readers, after living with this man for so long, you can get a little frustrated with him...

**Severus: **Me? ME! You shouldn't be talking….anyways…I apologize for not telling this chapter in our life to you…but if you would please review that would be great…and then, sooner not later, I'll continue the story…

**Jane: **I love you all….and Severus…I love you my sugar plum.

**Severus: **I love you too sweetie…


	5. Jane Sings Cher

Chapter five: Jane singing Cher and some news to Severus

After Jane talked to Lizzy about her promise to Severus, she went to the Great hall for dinner. She looked up at the head table and found Severus staring at her. She gave him a smile and in return, he gave her a small smile then looking around to see if anybody saw the exchange. After dinner she went back to the common room, finished her homework and went to bed.

It was Monday morning and Jane hurriedly got ready for her first class. Which was potions. She couldn't wait. She almost raced down to the dungeons, she knocks on the door letting him know that someone was there. She arrived fifteen minutes before class started she did have a quick breakfast while on the run.

"Enter" He said. Jane opened the door and walked in, she closed the door behind her and then walked towards the teachers table. Severus leaped up from his seat and met her in the middle.

Jane without hesitating embraced him, and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"This is going to be torture" Severus said.

"I know, hearing your sexy voice all period is going to turn me on." Jane said kissing him. Severus chuckled.

"Just looking at you turns me on, Don't worry love, I'll give you detention." Severus said. Jane laughed.

"You're so evil Sev. What are we doing today?" Jane asked.

"We are going to brew today we are brewing some potions for Poppy." Severus said.

"Oh, so you don't mind messing up the potion, so you can give me detention? Jane asked.

Just do something really annoying. I'm sure you'll think of something." Severus said.

"Oh, I have something planned"

"What is it?" He asked Jane gave him an evil look.

"It's for me to know, and you to find out." Jane said. They heard laughter coming closer to the class room. They broke apart and Jane took her seat in the front row. Severus took his at his desk.

After the students piled into the classroom and took their seats, Severus spoke;

The instructions are on the board, get going and make sure it's on my desk before the end of class." Severus said. Jane grabbed her ingredients and started to brew sleeping draught." Lizzy was her partner with in thirty minutes, Jane started to sing loudly.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE? I CAN FEEL SOMETHING INSIDE ME SAY, I REALLY DON'T THINK YOUR STRONG ENOUGH NO!" Jane sang, Severus looked up.

"Ms. Foster, what do you think you are doing?" he asked

"Singing sir, It passes the time." Jane answered.

"Stop singing and continue your work." Severus said.

"Yes sir." She said and she continued her work.

About fifteen minutes later she started singing again. This time even louder.

"THERE WILL BE NO FADE OUT, THIS IS NOT THE END, I'M DOWN NOW BUT I'LL BE STANDING TALL AGAIN, TIMES ARE HARD BUT, I WAS BUILD TOUGH, I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU ALL WHAT I'M MADE OF….I'VE BEEN BROUGHT DOWN TO MY KNEES, AND I'VE BEEN PUSHED WAY PASSED THE POINT OF BREAKIN, BUT I CAN TAKE IT I'LL BE BACK BACK ON MY FEET, THIS IS FAR FROM OVER….YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

"MS. FOSTER! DETENTION TONIGHT WITH ME! AT 8! Severus said in aggravation. Outside Jane was pouting, but inside, she was smiling. Other than the incident, the rest of the class period went by and soon enough potion class was over. Jane and Lizzy walked out of the room .

"Jane what in Merlin's beard was that?" Lizzy asked.

"I got bored so I started singing. But I guess Professor Snape didn't like it." Jane said.

"Oh please, that back there was an act wasn't it? I'm not that stupid, you wanted Detention with him didn't you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Of course I did, I visited him fifteen minutes before class started, and he asked me to do it."" Jane said.

"Great, hope you two have a lot of fun tonight!" Lizzy smirked.

"Oh I will defiantly have a blast." Jane smiled.

Jane had gotten ready for detention, once done so, she left the common room and again, headed down to the dungeons. Once she arrived she saw the door open. She peaked inside, and saw Severus waiting at his desk. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Severus yelled. Jane walked in, feeling very de ja vu-ish.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Jane said shutting the door behind her.

"Tonight Ms. Foster, we are going out." Severus stated.

"Where sir?" She asked.

"It's for me to know, and for you to find out." Severus gotten up and walked by her side. Handing out an arm to her. She graciously accepted his arm, and apperated outside the castle into muggle London. When they arrived, he transfigured his teaching robes into a nice tux and shiny shoes, and then transfigured Jane's outfit into a nice black dress made with silk. Her hair was straightened and her shoes turned into shiny one inch high heels.

"Severus! Wow, this looks really nice" Jane said.

"Thanks love, this is a muggle restaurant where you have to where you have to dress nice." Severus said. Jane smiled. When they walked inside the restaurant; Jane was breathless at the beauty of the restaurant.

Jane looked around the place, the floors were polished and showed their reflection, it was a nice shiny nice and black tiles. Tables with pure white table cloths, placed by wide windows that shows the night sky, and the city lights and cars driving by. She looked above her and saw stars glow above twinkling as she gasped.

"Oh my goodness Severus, how'd they get those stars up there?" Jane asked

"I don't know, maybe it's magic." Severus smirked Jae snickered and playfully hits his arm. Then a waiter with brown hair and hazel eyes came walking towards them.

"Hello, Snape party of two?" He asked.

"Yes, we are the Snapes" Severus answered.

"Alright follow me." The waiter said while grabbing two menu's and Jane and Severus obeyed. They followed him to a small white table by window. The two took their seats and the waiter gave them their menu's.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked

"Yes, water." Jane said.

"Same here." Severus said. The waiter wrote it down and left.

" Jane." Severus started.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"What were you singing in class today?" he asked.

"oh, I was singing Cher.."

"Who's Cher?" He asked.

"She is one of my favorite muggle singers that's not country. She's like one of my idol's." Jane answered.

"You're going to have to show me who she is." Severus said.

"Oh course love." Jane said. Severus nodded. The waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like the Fila-melon, with a side salad." Jane answered giving him her menu.

"And I would like an 8 ounce steak. Loaded baked potato and baked beans." Severus answered doing the same thing.

"Alright, your meals will be right up." The waiter said and left again.

They talked a little longer before their meals arrived with in thirty-forty minutes their meals came and they began to eat. After dinner, Severus offered Jane his arm and apperated down to the beach. He transfigured their cloths again into something more comfortable.

"Oh, Severus I love the beach." Jane said. Severus wrapped an arm around Jane's waist and pulled her closer.

"I know you do." Severus said as he then conjured up a blanket and laid it across the sand and sat down. He reached out a hand for Jane as she took his hand and sat between Severus' legs. Severus wrapped his arms around Jane's small form.

"Severus." Jane started.

"What is it love?" Severus asked.

"I'm gonna tell you something that I haven't told anybody in school before." Jane said.

"alright, go on." Severus urged.

"You're not going to get mad at me are you?" Jane asked worriedly.

"No, I would never be mad at you. Why would you think that?" Severus asked.

"Because we've been dating for a while, and I haven't told you my most biggest secret. I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore when I tell you." Jane said.

"I'll always love you Jane. Please….you're worrying me. Something's wrong is there?" Severus asked.

"Not exactly, well…I have a heart defect." Jane spat the information out. Severus then grew worried.

"What kind of heart defect?" He asked.

"What I have is what is called Tetralogy of Fellot. It is a congenital heart defect that has a problem with the heart's structure that's present at birth. What I have, changes the normal flow of blood through the heart…." Jane explained. Severus was just paying close attention to her explanation. She continued without interruption.

"Tetralogy of Fallot is a rare, complex heart defect that occurs in about 5 out of every 10,000 babies. Unfortunately, I was one of those 5. It affects boys and girls equally. Tetralogy of Fallot is characterized by several malformations of the heart. These include: ventricular septal defect (VSD), right ventricular outflow obstruction, resultant right ventricular hypertrophy, and an aorta that lies above the VSD." Jane is trying to explain to Severus of what her heart defect is. So when she is done speaking, she wouldn't have to answer any questions that she may not know right off the bat. Therefore, she continues with her medical speech.

"The VSD is a hole in the wall that separates the ventricles allowing blood from both chambers to mix. The right ventricular outflow tract is obstructed by a small pulmonary valve combination and a muscular narrowing below the valve. The thickened wall (hypertrophy) due to increased pressure of the right ventricle. The aorta lies above the VSD and carries blood from both chambers to the body. The amount of blood that reaches the lung determines the degree of cyanosis (blueness of the skin)." Jane finally finished with her speech.

"Is it fixed?" Severus asked.

"I've had two open hear surgery's in America when I was little, I do need to make an appointment with my cardiologist." Jane stated.

"Who is your cardiologist?" Severus asked.

"Dr. Bullaboy. He's been my cardiologist since I was born." Jane said.  
"What are you going to make an appointment?" He asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow after school." Jane answered.

"That's good, I want to be there with you when you go" Severus said.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore about us. So that way you can come." Jane said.

"That sounds like a good deal to me." Severus said.

"I love you Sev." Jane said before her eye lids became heavy with sleep.

"I love you too Jane. Don't you forget that." Severus said. Before they knew it, they fell asleep on the beach.

**Severus:** that was a lot of explaining that you did Jane.

**Jane: ** I know, I was just explain it to you and our readers what I have. (which is in real life by the way).

**Severus: **Sorry it took so long my dear readers, we've been so busy lately that we lost track of time, but it would really be helpful if you would review and comment your thoughts about the fine chapter.

**Jane:** And Hopefully you learned something today while you read. Severus and I love you all.

**Severus:** I love you Jane. I think our faithful readers are going to enjoy the next chapter that we are going to tell you.

**Jane: **I love you too Sev. You earned a cookie. (laughs). Anyways I believe you're right. The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will go up.


	6. Visiting Dumbeldore and an Unwelcome Sup

Chapter three: Dumbledore and an unwelcome surprise

It was the next morning, Jane woke up from the suns light beaming down on her soft skin. She turned to Severus as he stared at her. Jane kissed him softly on his lips and smiled.

"Good morning love." Severus said kissing her back.

"As much as I would love to lay here with you this glorious Saturday morning, I do believe that we must go to Dumbledore to tell him about our relationship, and your heart-defect. You do need to schedule an appointment with your doctor." Severus said. Jane nodded and sighed, Severus helped Jane up f rom the sand as they did a cleansing spell and transfigured their cloths once more. Jane wrapped her arms around Severus waist and they apparated back to the castle.

After they arrived, they separated and headed to Dumbledore's office. Severus said the password and he and Jane walked in to his office. When they entered, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, he looked up and saw Severus and Jane.

"Hello Severus, Ms. Foster, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Albus, Ms. Foster and I have something very important to tell you." Severus started. Dumbledore had his usual twinkle in his eye's as he gestured them to take a seat. They sat and Jane began the conversations.

"Headmaster, I don't know if you already know this, but I…..I have a heart defect." Jane said getting straight to the point.

"What kind?" Albus asked Jane explained her condition once more, Albus was listening very intently as she finished. There was an awkward silence.

"So, you plan to schedule an appointment with your cardiologist?" Albus asked Jane.

"Yes sir, and I was wondering….." Jane stuttered, Severus grasps her hand in reassurance.

"Albus, I'll get straight to the point, Jane and I are together." Severus said, Albus just stared at them.

"I see. How long?" Dumbledore asked.

"A month." Jane answered.

"I'm proud that you've kept it a secret for so long, I was wondering when you would tell me." Dumbledore said. Jane's face fell and Severus almost went dumbstruck.

"you mean, you knew about us?" Jane asked.

"Of course, Being the Headmaster has its advantages, let me guess, Severus, you want to accompany Ms. Foster here to her appointment in America, is that right?" Albus asked

"Yes, that is precisely it Albus, will that be alright?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Ms. Foster would you like to use my phone to call your doctor?" Albus asked.

"Of course Headmaster, thank you" Jane said as she gotten up and used the Headmasters phone. When she called CHKD (Children's Hospital of the Kings Daughters) A woman picked up the phone.

"Hello? His is Emily Hutchenson, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to Dr. Bullaboy, who is my cardiologist? To make an appointment. Would that be okay?" Jane asked.

"One moment Ms. Dr. Bullaboy is in his office, I'll connect him to the other line, please hold." The woman told her on the other end. Within a minute or two, Dr. Bullaboy picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Dr. Bullaboy, this is Jane Foster, I don't know if you remember me or not…"

"JANE! So wonderful to hear your voice again how are you?" He asked.

"I am fine. I was wondering if we could set up an appointment to see how my heart is doing." Jane asked.

"Of course dear, what date do you prefer?" He asked.

"How bout December tenth, at three o'clock?" She told him.

"That would work wonderfully, I'll see you then." Dr. Bullaboy said.

"Alright, bye."

"bye." Jane hung up the phone and then went by Severus's side.

"That's next month." Severus said.

"Yes, of course, is that alright Professor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, it's on a Saturday, so it won't be a big deal." Dumbledore said.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, now, I think it's time for the two of you to get out of here, go and have fun, Monday's coming closer." Dumbledore said. As he winked and waved good bye. Severus and Jane walked back to Severus's Chambers. When they got back, Jane had collapsed into Severus arms.

"JANE! Are YOU OKAY?" Severus asked worriedly. Jane opened her eyes. She felt dizzy, and the room started spinning, She was having difficulty breathing. She shook her head no. Severus grew terrified. He immediately took her to the infirmary.

Once he got there with Jane in his arms, Poppy came rushing in, as soon as she spotted Severus carrying Jane.

"Goodness Gracious Great Balls of Fire! What happened Severus?" Poppy asked as she helped her on to a bed.

"She just collapsed, I don't know what's going on. Please help me! Help her." Severus said with panic.

"Of course, let me scan her to see what's wrong." Poppy said as she scanned her body.

"Jane has a rare heart defect, her heart is weak, She needs surgery right away." Poppy said.  
"I know she has a heart defect, I need to get her to her cardiologist." Severus said as he looked down as his love.

"I'll be back, try and take care of her." Severus said, Poppy gave him a "well DUH" look as he ran off back to Albus's office.

ALBUS OFFICE

"What do you need Severus?" Albus asked as Severus ran in to his office.

"Jane needs surgery, we need Dr. Bullaboy, now! Or she dies." Severus said. Albus' face fell.

"I'll go over the CHKD and get him, I'll be there as fast as I can!" Albus said and with out another word, he vanished into thin air.

Severus came back to the infirmary to get back to Jane. Jane was in her bed. Her skin was now pale blue. Her lips were blue, Severus was scared to death. As he waited frantically for Albus to return with her doctor.

"Please Jane, please be okay. I love you." Severus said. Within a few minutes, Albus came back with an old man with a large white cloak on. His tools were brought with him, including his medical team. Dr. Bullaboy rushed over Jane's side.

"I will need a bright lamp." The Dr. said. Severus immediately conjured up a lamp for the Dr. Then immediately the Dr. brought out his tools and a replacement for the valve.

"I need to clean and sterilize these." The Dr. ordered. Again Severus pulled out his wand and did two cleaning spells. And now the Dr. was getting ready.

"I have my staff, privacy, light now…..Professor Snape, would you please wait outside the infirmary?" Dr. Bullaboy asked. Even though he didn't want to, he obliged and waited outside.

It took about five hours for the surgery. And Severus couldn't wait much longer. It was a little past five when Dr. Bullaboy came out.

"Dr. Is she going to be okay?" Severus asked.

"She is fine, She is sleeping, should wake any time now." The Dr. said. Severus could now finally breath.

"You are welcome to see her." He said as soon as he said that, Severus rushed over to Jane's side, grabbing her hand.

"Jane….Please wake, I want to see your beautiful eyes." Severus said. Kissing her hand. After a half an hour, Jane's eye's flickered.

"Severus?" Jane whispered. Severus smiled with joy as he heard her voice.

"JANE! YOUR OKAY!" Severus said happily.

"Yes Severus, I'm okay….I'm really thirsty though." Jane coughed. Then immediately Severus got up to fetch a drink of water. He carefully handed the glass of water to Jane. Helping her up so she can drink it.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked. Jane winced again.  
"My chest hurts…." Jane wheezed. Severus then called the doctor to come in.

"Hello Jane. How are you feeling?" Dr. Bullaboy asked.

"My chest…hurts…" Jane complained.

"It's going to hurt for a while, you are going to have to stay in bed for three weeks. You cannot lift anything over five pounds as anything over that could pull apart your sternum." The doctor said.

"So…no school?" Jane asked, worriedly.

"No school for three weeks, After three weeks you are able to attend classes, but no practical's only theory work. Is that understood?" Dr. Bullaboy said.

"Yes." Both Severus and Jane said in unison.

"Good, if your Headmaster agrees then, Professor Snape, would you be willing to care for Jane?"  
He asked.

"Of course. I'd love to take care of her." Severus said.

"Very well then, I will give you these prescriptions, as it will help with your pain, it may be difficult for you to sleep on your sides, so you may find it comfortable just sleeping on your back, and you can take one in the morning and one at night." The Dr. said.

"Thank you sir, for saving me." Jane said.  
"Not a problem, though you are very lucky, if the Headmaster didn't come when he did, you would probably died today. It was very severe."

"Jane looked like a ghost. When she heard this, she then looked over to Dumbledore for thanks.

"No worries Ms. Foster, Severus here was the one who brought you here and hand gotten me. So it was really him you should be thanking." Dumbledore said as he winked.

Jane smiled at Severus. Then smiled back.  
"I guess I'll take my leave. IF you need anything, you know where I am." Dr. Bullaboy told them.

"Very well Dr. Thank you." Dumbledore said, then dr. waved as Dumbledore went beside him and apparated back to America. Leaving Jane and Severus alone.

"I am so glad you did what you did Severus." Jane said as she smiled brightly to Severus. Severus smiled, he couldn't help himself.

"I couldn't just let you collapse in my chambers would I? that would make me a murder. But I would save you if it killed me." Severus said.

"Oh Severus….I love you so much." Jane whispered. She was getting really tired.

"I love you too Jane, with all my heart." Severus whispered as he planted a soft kiss onto Jane's lips.

"I'm tired…." Jane silently said as she began to close her eye's.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Severus said.

"Okay." Jane said as she finally went to sleep, Severus then just watched her. Thanking all the gods from above that Jane was saved.

**Jane: **Sorry it took SOOOOOOO long to update, recently, I was in a musical in High school, called HAIRSPRAY! It was awesome….

**Severus: **Yes you were my love, now, would you kind readers do us a favor?

**Jane: **What would that be my love?

**Severus: **Please review and we promise to update our love story as fast as we can….With Jane being a Senior and all, Hairspray the Broadway musical, and other family matters, we will truly do our best…


	7. Settling Home Black Beauty

Chapter seven: Settling home Black Beauty

Jane was still in the hospital wing in bed rest. The next few days she was very tired, but her weakness grew stronger as the days wore one. On the third day, Poppy wanted her to get up off the bed and move a round a bit.

"Ms. Foster, are you up to walk a little today?" Madame Pompfrey asked.

"Yeah…." Jane said weakly, Severus was by her side the entire time.

"Severus, I want you to go to her left, and I'll go to her right, and we will help her up on her feet. Okay?" Poppy said. Severus immediately obeyed. Jane lifted up her arm and wrapped it around Severus's neck, and she did the other arm with Poppy. Both of them helped Jane out of bed. At first Jane's legs were a little sore and weak from not moving around as much. But after just standing for a few moments, She could feel her legs again, and had enough strength to stand on her own.

"Jane, I am going to let go, but I want you to lean on Severus for a moment. Okay?" Poppy said. Jane nodded. Jane did as she was told, she leaned on Severus, and he held her so that she would not fall. She could feel her legs again as she wanted to move them so they wouldn't get numb.

"When ever you are ready, Severus, you can slowly let go, but keep a hold of her hand. Okay?" Poppy said. Severus nodded as he paid attention to Jane. Jane took a moment then decided to ease off Severus. As she did, Severus grabbed her hand so that she would not fall.

"Can I walk now?" Jane whispered.

"When ever you are ready, you can slowly walk." Poppy said. Jane then moved her left foot forward, but sliding it, then her right. After the first few steps, it was like riding a bike. But to her, it felt like learning how to walk again. Jane and Severus slowly walked around the hospital wing before Jane grew tired and nearly collapsed. Severus was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Jane, are you alright?" Severus asked in concerned.

"Yes, my legs are just tired I guess. Can I lay down?" Jane asked. Severus nodded and helped her back into her bed.

"Are you hungry Jane?" Severus asked.

"No, not really. I just want to sleep." Jane said.

"Jane, you need to eat something, get some nutrition in you. But for now, I will allow you to rest, when you awake, you must eat. Alright?" Poppy said.

"Alright." Jane said. Poppy left the room, leaving Severus alone with Jane.

"Jane…." Severus said he was lost for words, but he lightly kissed Jane's forehead.

"Sev. I'm tired." Jane said, closing her eyes. Her breathing was steady. Severus watched her chest rise and fall evenly.

"It's okay my love….get some sleep, I'll be right here when you get up. Okay?" Severus whispered to her. Jane smiled, as she fell asleep holding Severus's hand.

Then, with in a minute, Jane fell asleep. About ten minutes time, Albus Dumbledore showed up to check on her. Severus stared at Albus as he stared at him.

"How is she Severus?" Albus asked coming towards the bed.

"She's extremely tired, but she'll be okay." Severus said.

"That's good. When did she fall asleep?" Albus asked.

" About ten minutes ago. Not long. She did walk today for the first time since her surgery." Severus said.

"That's wonderful. May I ask you a question?" Albus asked.

"Of course Headmaster." Severus stated.

"You really love her do you?" Albus asked. Severus stared at the woman in the bed asleep. Staring at her beautiful face.

"More than anything Albus. She's my life. I'd die for her." Severus said. Albus smiled at his answer.

"What do you plan on doing after she graduates?" Albus asked.

"I want to marry her sir. A month after we started dating, I couldn't help but give her a promise ring. We'd promise that we will stay together. No matter what. And I'm holding on to that promise. And so will she." Severus said.

"What about the war? Do you think she'll be able to fight?" Albus asked. Severus then grew terrified.

"She'll want to, that's for sure. But I don't want her too. With her heart condition, heaven knows what will happen. I'm scared Albus. Honestly, I am petrified for her safety. Can you help me protect her?" Severus asked with a worried look on his face.

"I will do my absolute best. I can't make any promise's Severus, but you know I will do my best to protect her." Albus said.

"That's all I ask. She means everything." Severus said.

"Let me know if she awakes Severus, I would like to have a word with her." Albus said.

"I will. But I don't know if she will be willing to talk. She hardly said anything all day." Severus said.

"She can listen. Can't she?" Albus said with a small smile before he left the hospital wing.

It had been about three hours since Jane had been asleep. Severus still sat there by her bedside when her eye's started to flicker.

"Severus…" She whispered.

"Jane, how did you sleep?" Severus asked. Holding her hand, lifting it up, and kissed it lightly.

"Alright. Sev. Can you get Madame Pompfry? My chest is starting to hurt, I need some of that medicine." Jane said.

"Of course love." Severus said as he gotten up to get Poppy.

Severus walked over to her office.

"Jane needs some of that medicine Dr. Bullaboy gave us, her chest is starting to hurt." Severus requested. Poppy immediately gotten up from her desk and went to the cabinets to get her meds. After that, she went over to Jane and poured her, her prescription.

"Here you go Jane, this should make you feel better." Poppy said as she handed Jane her meds.

"Thank you." She said in a low voice. She took the medicine and drank it.

"Are you hungry?" Poppy asked.

"Not really." Jane said. She hasn't eaten all day.

"You need something to eat. It gives you strength. Do you want to get out of here or not missy?" Poppy said somewhat playfully. Jane smiled.

"Can I have some Mac and Cheese please?" Jane asked. Poppy smiled.

"Of course Jane. Dale!" Poppy called. Then, an elf appeared in front of Poppy.

"What can Dale do for Mistress Pompfry?" Dale asked.

"Can you make Jane here a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese please?" Poppy asked Dale.

"Yes Ma'am, of course, be right up." Dale said as he popped out of sight.

"Dale should be back in a minute or so." Poppy said. And just like that Dale came back with a bowl of Mac and Cheese.

"Here you go Mistress. Enjoy." Dale said handing Jane the bowl. Jane weakly smiled at the elf.

"Thank you." Jane said.

"You're welcome. If need anything, anything at all. Just call me." Dale said and again he popped away.

Jane picked up the fork, and picked at her food. She wasn't hungry now.

"Jane, you must eat. Please. You need your strength." Severus said.

"I know…I just, I guess it's just hard for me to eat for some reason. I have no apatite" Jane said.

"Jane, dear, do I must feed you? In order for you to eat? Because I will." Severus said. Jane smiled at him. And handed him the fork. Severus scowled at her.

"you said you will. He he." Jane laughed. Severus grabbed the fork and started to feed Jane.

"Is it good love?" Severus said, waiting for her to swallow before giving her another bite.

"It's good. Do I have to eat anymore?" Jane asked.

"You just had three bites. You can't be full." Severus said.

"I know, my stomach is starting to hurt. But I'll take a couple of more bites." Jane said. And she continued to allow Severus to feed her. She actually enjoyed it.

"That's enough Severus. Please…" Jane said after having about five more bites.

"Alright, here, drink some apple juice." Severus said, giving her a cup of apple juice. She took it and drank some of it.

"Thank you so much Severus. I love you." Jane said.

"I love you too Jane. I want you to get better." Severus said, grasping his hand into hers.

"I will." Jane said. Severus bent down to kiss Jane lightly on the lips. Jane smiled. Then fell back to a wonderful sleep.

**Four days later. **

Jane had gotten better within the four days she had been in the hospital wing, now, Poppy can release her and let Severus take care of her for two weeks and three days.

"Jane, you are getting better, and your walking is going good. I am releasing you from the hospital wing, BUT…. You are going to be on bed rest for a week, then if you feel up to it, you can start walking. Severus here will take care of you, I will give him your meds, and I will give him some dreamless sleep potion in case you are having a hard time sleeping. I must say, that you need to eat more. Or you will not gain your strength back. Understood?" Poppy said.

"Yes ma'am." Jane agreed on the terms, though she wasn't please with them. Poppy then gotten out a wheel chair.

"I will help you get in to this wheel chair, and Severus here will wheel you back to his chambers. He has made his spare bedroom into your bedroom, so you will feel more comfortable. Okay?" Poppy said.

"Okay." Jane said.

A couple of minutes later, Jane was sitting in her wheel chair. And after have given last minute rules, Severus wheeled her to his chambers. When she arrived to his chambers, she couldn't believe it. It was nothing like she would expect it. Two couches, a chair, a fire place in the living room, it was decorated in slytherin green, but it felt roomy.

"This is nice Sev." Jane said. Looking around his chambers.

"Thank you Jane, you don't expect me to live in the dark would you?" Severus laughed. Severus showed Jane to her room.

"This is your room Jane, you are welcome to change the decoration if you like. That door over there is adjoined to the main bathroom, we will be sharing it. And my room is right next to the bathroom. If you need anything at all while at night, just ring this bell on the night stand. Okay?" Severus said.

"Okay." Jane said.

"Now, Poppy wanted you on strict bed rest for the rest of the week. I will put you in your new bed, see how it feels." Severus said as he rolled her to her bed. He helped her into bed, and Jane could honestly say that this was the softest bed she had ever laid in.

"Severus, this is the softest bed I have ever been in. much better than the hospital wings." Jane mentioned.

"I am glad that you like it. Now, it is close to dinner, is there anything you wish to eat, special request?" Severus asked.

"Can I have a hot fudge sundae? I know it's a dessert, but I want something sweet." Jane said. Severus smiled at her.

"For you, I'll give you a gallon of ice cream. I will be right back." Severus said as he went into the kitchen to make her ice cream. With in a matter of minutes, Severus came back with a big bowl of ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, a slit banana, and to top it all off, a cherry.

"Oh thank you Severus. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jane said. Severus smiled and leaned to kiss her soft lips.

"I don't know my love, but let me tell you, I love you too." Severus said.

"Severus?" Jane asked.

"Yes love?" Severus said.

"Can you read to me?" Jane asked.

"What would you like me to read?" Severus asked.

"Can you read this?" Jane asked pulling out a book.

"Black Beauty?" Severus asked.

"yes. Please, I love that book. Black Beauty is amazing." Jane said. Severus smiled and began reading to her.

"**The ****first place that I can well remember was a large, ****pleasant meadow with a pond of clear water in it. Some ****shady trees leaned over it, and rushes and water-lilies ****grew at the deep end. Over the hedge on one side we looked into a plowed field, and on the other we looked ****over a gate at our master's house, which stood by the ****roadside; at the top of the meadow was a grove of fir-trees, ****and at the bottom a running brook, overhung by a steep ****bank…" **Jane kept listening to his baritone voice. She loves listening to him. It calmed her.

"**While I was young I lived upon my mother's milk, as I could not eat grass. In the daytime I ran by her side, and at night I lay down close by her. When it was hot ****we used to stand" by the pond in the shade of the trees, ****and when it was cold we had a warm shed near the grove.**

**As soon as I was old enough to eat grass, my mother ****used to go out to work in the daytime, and come back in ****the evening.**

**There were six young colts in the meadow besides me; ****they were older than I was; some were nearly as large as ****grown-up horses. I used to run with them, and had great ****fun: we used to gallop all together round and round the ****rough play, for they would frequently bite and kick, as well as gallop.**

**One day, when there was a good deal of kicking, my mother whinnied to me to come to her, and then she said:**

**" I wish you to pay attention to what I am going to say to you. The colts who live here are very good colts, but they are cart-horse colts, and, of course, they have not learned manners. You have been well-bred and well born ; your father has a great name in these parts, and your grandfather won the cup two years at the Newmar ket races; your grandmother had the sweetest temper of any horse I ever knew, and I think you have never seen me kick or bite. I hope you will grow up gentle and good, and never learn bad ways; do your work with a good will, lift your feet up well when you trot, and never bite or kick even in play."**

**I have never forgotten my mother's advice; I knew she was a wise old horse, and our master thought a great deal of her. Her name was Duchess, but he called her Pet.**

**Our master was a good, kind man." **Severus looked over to see Jane fast asleep, she had eaten her ice cream and had sat it down beside her on the night stand and fell asleep. Severus smiled and quietly laying the book down on the night stand, before picking up the empty bowel, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead and whispered "good night. He gotten the bowl and placed it in the kitchen sink, he gotten himself ready for bed. After he got ready, he laid down himself and fell to sleep.

**Me: **Oh Sev. That was wonderful, thank you so much for reading to me.

**Severus: **Your welcome my love, oh, by the way readers, the book that I started to read to my love was Black Beauty by Anna Sewell It is a really good book. I can see why you like it.

**Me: **I have the movie too. It's beautiful Severus**. **

**Severus: ** If you don't mind readers, Jane and I would love to hear your comments.

**Me: ** Yes, yes, comments are appreciated.


	8. Three Weeks Later

Chapter Eight: Three weeks later.

During her three weeks of bed/home rest, Jane was enjoying her time with no worries about school work or Voldemort. All she knew was that she had Severus, and that's all that matters right now. It was Sunday night, the night before she attends school the next morning. Even though, she enjoyed her rest, it was about time to get back to work. Jane was sitting in Severus's living room on a love seat by a crackling fire. While she was reading a book, Severus came in from a meeting with the headmaster. Severus came up to her and kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Hello love. How's your night?" Severus asked.

"It's good. How was the meeting?" Jane asked.

"It didn't go so well. Voldemort's army is getting bigger by the day, and Potter can't seem to find the necessary horcrux to defeat him. The war is coming sooner rather than later, and I'd appreciate it if he'd get a move on." Severus said sitting on the couch next to Jane. Jane frowned, leaning in to cuddle with Severus and resting her head on his chest.

"He'll get it. I know he will. With Granger's help, and everyone else's, he'll get it." Jane said. All of a sudden, Severus had this crazy idea.

"Hey, love, how about you help him. You and Ms. Granger could work together to get the horcrux's and destroy them. I know it's a crazy idea, but it might actually work. You are in Gryffindor anyways, so it wouldn't be so difficult to befriend him." Severus said. Jane looked up at him looking as if he was crazy.

"Are you Crazy Severus? Befriending Potter, Weasley and Granger? Do you know that Granger would probably kill me for she will think that I'm taking her friends?" Jane said.

"Listen love, your only doing this so we can end this war as fast as we can. You don't want to actually befriend them, just work with them." Severus said. For a few moments, there was silence. Jane thought about the idea.

"You know what? That might actually be a good idea. With Grangers brain and my brain put together, I'm positive we could think of something." Jane said. Severus smiled and bent down to kiss her soft lips.

"I love you Jane." Severus said.

"I love you too Severus." Jane replied. After a while of resting by the fire, they decided to put it out and head on to bed for the day to come. Jane knew that trying to 'befriend' the golden trio would be hard work. But, she could do it. Besides, what could go wrong?

**Severus:** I know this is really short. But I hope you will review.

**Jane:** Yeah…we've been really busy lately….But we do hope that we can get a response from you all.

**Severus:** Yes….so… hit the button at the bottom and tell us what you think.


	9. Back to School Again

Chapter 7: First day back

It was the first day back to school. Jane woke up in Severus' arms. Severus was already awake, but he didn't want to wake her, so he just stared at her.

"Good morning my love, ready to go back?" Severus asked Jane, giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, though, I loved having more time with you, and just being here, I think it's best for me to continue on with my studies." She and Severus laughed.

"Alright, don't forget about the plan okay? I know Voldemort has horcrux's, but I don't know how many. You and Granger, if able to get along, will have two remarkable brains to work together to find these and destroy them." Severus said.

"Okay. Well, I guess we better get a move on then eh?" Jane mentioned. Though, she didn't want to move, she had to.

"Mind if I use your bathroom Sev?" Jane asked.

"No, not at all." Severus answered.

Jane moved from the couch and walked over to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth, and then dressed in her school robes. When she was ready, she walked out and saw that Severus was ready to go.

"Do you need to use it?" Jane asked.

"No, I already brushed my hair, and teeth. But, we'd better get a move on to the Great Hall, breakfast is almost ready." Severus said. Jane nodded, but before walking out the door, she came up to Severus and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tight.

"I love you Sev." Jane said while inhaling his scent. He smelled so good.

"I love you too Jane, don't you ever forget it. You hear me?" Severus replied back. Jane was smiling at him.

"Never." She said. With that said, separately they walked towards the great hall for breakfast when Jane got there, she spotter Potter and Weasley. Where was Granger? Anyhow, Jane decided to walk to them. When she came closer, she spoke.

"Good morning Harry, Ron, how are you?" Jane asked. The boys looked suspicious, but responded back.

"We're good. Good morning too. Care to sit down?" Harry asked. Jane smirked. '_this could be easier than I thought.' _

"Sure. Where's Hermione?" Jane asked while taking a seat next to Harry. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I think she's probably in the library doing next month's homework. She wasn't up in her room when we tried to get her for breakfast." Ron responded while taking a bite of toast. Jane laughed at this.

"Oh, okay. Haha. Anyways, you realize that we have potions first thing do you?" Jane told them.

Ron snorted and Harry grunted towards that remark.

"Thanks for reminding us." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why does it have to be Snape? Why couldn't be someone else who teaches potions? Anybody but him geez." Ron said rolling his eyes. Jane grunted and snarled at him.

"Look, I know potions isn't your favorite, but _Professor_ Snape does a great job doing what he does. If it wasn't for him, you'd probably be blown up by now." Jane stated. Harry huffed, and Ron rolled his eyes once more.

"You do have a point." Harry admitted. Ron made a grunting sound almost agreeing with him.

"Well, though he is a tough teacher, he doesn't want any of us getting hurt." Jane said. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I don't know, but I guess you're right." Harry said. Ron remained silent while continuing eating his breakfast.

"Hey Harry, Ronald, and you are?" Somebody from behind them said. Three heads turned around and looked up to see Hermione Granger.

"Oh, I'm Jane Foster, We're in potions together." Jane answered innocently. Hermione smirked at her, eying her.

"Oh, okay no harm….I guess." Hermione said sitting down next to Ron.

"You realize…" Hermione started before Ron interrupted her

"That we have potions first thing, yes, we know, Jane already reminded us." Ron said. Hermione huffed and ate an apple. The four of them talked a while before the bell sounded for first period. Jane couldn't believe that it was easy to 'befriend' Harry and Ron, but Hermione on the other hand seemed a little wary like she was up to something. Though she was, but Granger doesn't need to know.

Once they reached the dungeons, and situated themselves in the potions classroom, Severus was sitting at his desk waiting for the students to get seated. He glanced over at Jane who, use to sit by Lizzy, was now sitting by Harry Potter. _Maybe this plan could work after all._ Severus thought to himself.

"Pull out your books and turn to page 649, you will be writing a six foot note on the importance of unicorn blood. You have one hour to complete this task, as for the next hour we will be brewing a emergency relief potion that requires unicorn blood, but you must understand why we do. What are we waiting for? GET A MOVE ON!" Professor Snape said. Everyone frantically took their books, parchment and quills out and started their assignment. Jane and Hermione were the two who finished first, and Professor Snape assigned them as partners. As class went by, Jane and Hermione though, reluctant worked on the potion together with little bickering. It almost seemed too good to be true. Severus was actually quite pleased with Jane with how well the plan was coming along.

Another hour went by, and the students who turned in their essay, and was working on their potion, placed a stasis charm over the cauldron so that the potion would not spoil or explode. The next couple of classes was almost as easy as potions, Harry and Ron kind of like Jane, but Hermione not so much. Hermione knew that something was going on and that she was going to find out what it was. Because she knew that Jane Foster would not just suddenly be friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. That was for certain.

_A/N_

**Jane**: Sorry it took soooooo long, Sev and I have been really busy, but at least we are continuing with our story, right love?

**Severus**: Right, but like Jane said before, we do apologize for the long wait, but if you review our updates won't be as long as it was with this one.


End file.
